Eyes of Love
by danielita
Summary: Ok, I know Sirius is dead, but i wrote this story long before the 5th book came out. They love each other but they don't know, will they find out? RR
1. Telling Harry

EYES OF LOVE  
  
Disclaimer: Hey! I wish the characters were mine. But NOOOOOO they're Rowlings.  
  
A/N: Hi! I really hope you read this, I don't usually do, and I suppose most of u don't read the A/N's either. Well what I had to say, is that English is not my nature tongue. My nature tongue is Spanish. But I've been learning English for about 6 or 7 years. So if there is any grammar mistake or anything like that. SORRY.  
  
As she walked down the hall to her next class, potions, she was thinking about her latest crush. Ok ok, it wasn't very recently. Maybe a year or two but it was true, anyway. It was her latest crush. Pretty eyes, long hair, tall, thin. Just thinking about him made her sight. But then it came to her mind. That thought that had been there since her crush started. It made her go pale. That thought that made her think that she was wrong. That she shouldn't be in love with this man. Every time she saw him she melted. But every time she saw Harry, she felt really bad. She still hadn't told him that she was in love with his godfather. When she came back to earth, since she had been floating in space, Snape was already talking, and she was amused to see that she was already sitting, ready to take notes.  
  
When class ended Hermione had made a decision. She was going to talk to Harry. And then, no matter what he said, she was going to tell Sirius her feelings. That sounded like a good plan, didn't it? Well it wasn't, Hermione tried talking to Harry three times that day. But when she started talking, she got so scared; no word came out of her mouth. So at night she decided to tell Harry she needed to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Harry" she said, as she seated next to him in the sofa at their common room  
  
"Hey Herm, what's up?" said Harry.  
  
"Oh, I um.I need to talk to you, it's really serious"  
  
"Ok Mione, tell me"  
  
"When everyone has gone to sleep, I'll tell you. Can you wait a little?"  
  
"Sure, if it is so important I will"  
  
"Thanks Harry"  
  
After 45 minutes, everyone had gone to bed. There was only Harry and Hermione in the common room. Hermione was nervous, sitting in front of Harry. Harry was waiting patiently for Mione to start talking.  
  
" Uhm, well, I, uhm.I." Started Hermione  
  
"Hermione" said Harry "Just talk, don't worry"  
  
"Well I.iaminlovewithsiriusuknowyourgodfather"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath  
  
"I said that I am in love with.with, with." she took another deep breath "with Sirius, Harry"  
  
She closed her eyes, waiting for him to react. But not sound came from where Harry was sitting. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"You what?" he said in a really small voice.  
  
"I am really sorry Harry, I don't know how this happened it just did, I am sorry, if you don't want to talk to me I will understand and.."  
  
"Wait! I didn't say I don't want to talk to you again.it's just that, I don't know, it's just strange. You love Sirius, that's ok."  
  
"What?" whispered Hermione  
  
"Really" said Harry standing up.  
  
"Harry James Potter sit down this moment and repeat what you just said!" called Hermione  
  
"Ok, I said that it is ok if you are in love with Sirius."  
  
"Oh my..so you aren't mad?"  
  
"Why should I be?" Answered Harry, smiling. "But I think you should tell him"  
  
"I will" 


	2. Telling Sirius

chapter 2:  
  
Sirius was walking from one side to another in his brand new house. His name had been recently cleaned thanks to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore. Peter had been found and now life was wonderful in everyway you looked at it. Well. It wasn't very beautiful in love. He just knew that it wasn't right to love Hermione Granger, he just knew it. He had told Harry already, and he had said that it wasn't wrong. But something, very deep inside told him that he might have a chance. He just might, but he wasn't sure. Sirius had had many girlfriends, but he had never felt something so strong for anyone. When he thought of her, her hart jumped so high, that Sirius knew that somehow, his heart was going to come out of his chest. And right know, he was thinking about her. He was thinking about her beautiful brown ayes, when the doorbell rang. He went to open it. And there, standing in front of him, with a pink dress, was Hermione Granger.  
  
"Uhm, hi, Sirius, may I come in?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, sure, come on in."  
  
"Thanks" . "Please take a sit Hermione. What a nice surprise to have you here" . "It surprises me too. I mean it surprises me that I am here."  
  
"Oh."-said Sirius, sounding hurt.  
  
"OH I am sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I need to talk to you. Do you have time?"  
  
"Sure Mione."  
  
"Ok. See I have this huge Crush in a boy, and I don't know if I should tell him. What do you think?"  
  
Sirius, was about to cry. The girl he LOVED was asking HIM an advice, an advice that might help her with HER crush.  
  
"Well.I think you should tell him" . "Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Well, Sirius, I have to tell you another thing."  
  
"Anything herm"  
  
"I.I .I love you" said Hermione, looking a him in the eye.  
  
"You what?  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you. I am sorry for disturbing you. I will be leaving now, I Have to get to Hogwarts for dinner anyway. Bye."  
  
Hermione stood up, and went to the door, when she was opening it, Sirius turned around.  
  
"No! Wait don't go yet, please"  
  
Hermione turned around, her eyes wet. She was crying. She just knew Sirius didn't love her. How could she be so stupid to tell him?  
  
"Oh my, don't cry please"-he said, walking towards her and hugging her. Hermione didn't return the hug.  
  
"How can you ask me not to cry? I just told you I love and you don't love me back."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Well isn't it true?"  
  
"No. I do love you" . "You do?"  
  
"Yes" he said "I love you with all my heart."  
  
"Oh my God".-she said, and hugged him back.  
  
They stayed like that for about 5 minutes. Hermione crying, and Sirius smiling. When they finished hugging, Sirius took her hand.  
  
"Mione, would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
They kissed.  
  
"Well, I've really got to go".  
  
"Ok, bye. Love you."  
  
"Love you too".  
  
END  
  
A/N: Ok I know it was stupid. Please review. 


End file.
